dreamlogosfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Ootwar/History of Qualis in news
Crystal Holdings and Gabrielpika to Merge in 2017 OCTOBER 19TH, 2016 - New York City, USA and Footown, Foopia Crystal Holdings and The Gabrielpika Company have announced their intended merger to start shortly and end somewhen in 2017. This is a huge stragetic step towards a brighter future for Crystal, since Crystal Holdings has entered recently into bankruptcy and is selling their assets off to a consortium known as CLC International LP. The auction seems to bring Crystal Holdings enough money to pay debt and exit bankruptcy next month. The deal will exclude Gabrielpika's 25% ownership of Animationcollab Inc, Gabrielpika Group's gas station, oil & gas and related operations, TPEN Studios and TPEN Home Video/The Gabrielpika Home Video/(TPEN Kids Home Video). The fate of these companies is still unknown. Talestar, Glass Clock Networks, AGH Announced Merger October 23, 2016 - New York City, London, Sydney, Bucharest. Talestar Investments, AGH, The BBB Group, Horsehead Studios, Lumix and Glass Clock Networks recently announced merger between three companies. The new company will be supported by Village Roadshow Limited, bOnage Animation Studios and Lava Lamp Entertainment as they formed a joint venture parent company Village Lava Media Partners LLC. This new Talestar-AGH-Glass Clock venture will establish it's own division in Athens, Greece, focused on reviving Village 88.3 FM and creating other Village Roadshow-related things, such as the new Village Roadshow Studios Athens. While in Romania, Village Cinemas Bucharest was announced to be in construction and was expected to open in 2018. Speaking of theme parks, Village Roadshow announced to open new Wet n' Wild parks in Mexico City, Mexico; Milan, Italy and a new Warner Bros Movie World park in Kuala Lumpur, Malaysia in the near future. There were also plans on reviving Roadshow Interactive. However, the ownership of the new Talestar-AGH-Glass Clock isn't so simple. #Village Lava Media Partners LLC will own 37% (thus, Village Roadshow owns 12.4% and Lava Lamp & bOnage each own 12.3%) #Jack and Dylan Taylor, their families and their estates will own 35% #Private investors and shareholders will own 28% Next day after the announcement, Village Lava Media Partners acquired 66% of ABC Romania and 100% of both Forts-Cola Inc and TBS Radio. Talestar-AGH-Glass Clock also announced to acquire radio stations, video game companies, record labels, cinema chains in Thailand, Netherlands, Denmark, Slovakia, South Africa, Ireland, Spain, Greece, Poland, Hungary and the Czech Republic. ''UPDATE: Talestar-AGH-Glass Clock is now known as ''Village Lava International Group. UPDATE 2: In 2017, Village Lava International Group has been negotiating with Crystal Holdings, bOnage Animation Studios, Nextreme Entertainment and Hyper Holdings about an even bigger merger, with a tentative name Village Hyper Holdings. If European Commision approves, the merger will be finalized in 2018. UPDATE 3: bOnage Animation Studios declined the offer, due to current transaction of all assets to MOA Productions and having bOnage Animation Studios itself closing down, as of November 2016. No word about Nextreme, Hyper or Crystal. UPDATE 4: In February 2017, it was announced that Hyper Holdings and Crystal Holdings, now Polar Night, have declined the offer. Update on Crystal-TGP Merger: New Name, New Rules November 6, 2016 ''- FOOTOWN, FOOPIA; NEW YORK CITY, USA After some negotiations between the management teams of Crystal Holdings and The Gabrielpika Company over the control of the assets within the upcoming company, they have settled over the deal, where the companies formerly owned by TGPC will be almost exclusively owned and controlled by its management team within Crystal Holdings. The company will be named '''Polar Night Inc.' They are currently going under a reconstruction and the second auction will start shortly. The Gabrielpika Group, the television distributor and syndicator was announced to be merged to Crystal Television, but will use two brands: Crystal Television and'' The Gabrielpika Originals''. The Gabrielpika Originals will also be used by Crystal Pictures after having merged The Gabrielpika Entertainment into the former. LASERIUM AND METROPOLITAN BOUGHT OUT BY OLD DOMINION In light of such mergers as AT&T/Time Warner and Disney/Fox, I decided to give us a little merger like those. So, I arranged a merger of my companies' media assets (and a lil bit of something else as well) into Old Dominion Media, thus making this the largest merger ever done in the Dream Logos Wiki/Logofanonpedia history. I will hold an undisclosed amount of stake in the "new" Old Dominion, or "New Dominion" haha, and will control it with WeepinnWillow/Ashleii. The merger is still going, but if you wanna pitch some of your stuff in, feel free to. I'm still struggling with giving out rest of my assets to Old Dominion and even having my time being screwed over by Blakleynow. Merry Christmas and welcome to the new Old Dominion. Two lead investors leave Village Lava February 5, 2017 Jack and Dean Taylor, two lead investors of Village Lava, announced to leave the company to work for Laserium Holdings. Following the great restructing of the two companies, the Taylor brothers and their estates with private investors finally invest their last estimated USD$997 million in Village Lava International Group. This means that Village Lava will be left to Village Roadshow Limited, Lava Lamp Entertainment and Wondrous Enterprises (the three members of Village Lava Media Partners) to take care of in the future. Old Dominion Media updates May 2018 MAY 24, 2018 - New York City Afrabcom announced today a plan to rebrand as Lastecom Sinclair, citing that "Sinclair is set to become one of their two most important brands, next to Afrabcom flagship brand". Sinclair used to be a brand of Sinclair Telephone & Cable Company before it was acquired by Old Dominion Media back in 2017. Their operations in Europe also merged into three divisions: Afrabcom SW '''(serving Southern and Western Europe, excluding the UK), Afrabcom EE''' (serving Eastern Europe) and Afrabcom Nordics. On the other news, Old Dominion Media announced a new division: Old Dominion Lifestyle and Consumer Products Group (later known as Salvonic Lifestyle Group). More information about this upcoming division is yet to be disclosed, but it's purpose is "to simplify the organization and have clearer focus in each area". Even more news, Laserium Digital Networks & Integrated Media, currently operating as a holding company for B2's assets, announced that B2 is at its sunset years and will be "retired" on July 1, 2018. The content will be sold to Netflix, Hulu, Otter Media, Disney and Amazon (collectively dubbed the B2 Content Pool) in a deal said to be worth "billions and billions". Reason for this was said to be incapability to compete and severe problems, all in technical, licensing and user experience sides. The users will be granted future access to two streaming services of their choice, due to the following statement: "the price for the Premium features in B2 was so high that it was nearly impossible to both drag in new customers and keep them hanging on B2". Old Dominion Media sold off four companies: El Niño Pictures, Asahi Pictures, Dan Curtis Pictures and Rainbow Pictures. June 2018 JUNE 4, 2018, updated in January 30, 2019 - New York City Old Dominion Media's Salovaara & Kukkonen Group will expand operations into experiental marketing. Old Dominion Media announced to create a studio with Snapchat, for Snapchat's original programming. The studio is called Snod Productions and will release its first project in Q4 2018. Old Dominion Media announced to establish joint ventures with Moby Media Group (Middle East & North Africa), Multi Channels Asia (Southeast Asia), Grupo Globo (Brazil), Jawa Bos TV (Indonesia), Groupe V Media (Canada), Econet Media (sub-Saharan Africa), SKY (New Zealand) and Times of India Group, establishing Roguetown's international operations, opting to work with local partners for ad sales and marketing, while Old Dominion Media will receive licensing fees. Brittany Kurosaka, Will Apple, Karin Wilson, Elon Musk et al announced to form Mohawk International Ventures for investments related to science and technology, especially health care-focused and biotechnology. Old Dominion establishes CER Three Partnership, after CEO Blakley fired BENTON, ARKANSAS/NEW YORK CITY, NEW YORK - July 27, 2018 Following the recent controversies surrounding Kaylor Blakley, the now-former CEO of KB Broadcasting and a distant relative to Qualis' co-owner Karin Wilson, and the company subsequently filing for bankruptcy, there have been negotiations about the future of several KBB assets as of the sale of their assets to Old Dominion Media. Old Dominion Stations Group will acquire all of the KB Broadcasting assets, while negotiating sale of KCER-TV and KCER-DT2. KB Broadcasting has been operating since March 2017, when Old Dominion Media (fresh off the merger between Laserium Holdings and Lava Lamp Entertainment) sold KCER Media and related operations to Kaylor Blakley, an Arkansas businessman. It recently filed for bankruptcy and is expected to be merged into Old Dominion Stations Group, due August 2018. Qualis acquires CPN Media Group during Quest's El Kadsre television breakdown NEW YORK CITY/EL KADSRE CITY - October 20, 2019 As Qualis is quietly settling their biggest lawsuit, Quest (who acquired most of Qualis's assets during its big sale to prevent bankruptcy) has been reportedly approached by the El Kadsre Broadcasting Authority (Elbra) - the owners of Media El Kadsre - about its dominance over the El Kadsre television broadcasting industry. To prevent further legal action, Quest is forced to get rid of select assets, which includes the entirety of CPN Media Group, which was sold to Qualis for $760 million (USD). The only assets that were not included were CPN Life, CX (and its streaming service CX+) and CPN Telecom. Category:Blog posts